


April Drabble: Rescue

by methylviolet10b



Series: April 2020 Drabbles [3]
Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Drabble, Gen, The advantages of good tailoring, it's a trap, mishap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:54:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23815696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/methylviolet10b/pseuds/methylviolet10b
Summary: One moment the floor was solid beneath my feet. The next, I was falling as the boards gave way.
Series: April 2020 Drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1714501
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	April Drabble: Rescue

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: I've been writing drabbles again recently. They're loosely centered around a basic theme, which might or might not become evident over time.

There was no warning. One moment the floor was solid beneath my feet. The next, I was falling as the boards gave way.

Or started to fall. My jacket went tight under my armpits, and I felt a button pop off the front, but the fabric held. An iron grip held me fast by the collar.

A breathless interval later, I found myself sprawled on the ground, Watson’s arms tight around my shoulders.

“A clever trap,” I said at last, examining the boards.

“Not half as clever as your tailor,” Watson retorted. “Thank God for good British wool and workmanship.”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted April 23, 2020


End file.
